Traditionally, purging (e.g., removing or modifying) stored content served by a content delivery network (CDN) can often take up to 24 hours. In order to confirm that an indicated content has been purged across the entire CDN, a purge request must be propagated out to the entire CDN network and a confirmation of completion of the purge request (e.g., confirmation that the indicated content of the purge request has been removed from the local storage/cache of the node) must be received from every content delivery node of the CDN. In CDNs with a large number of nodes, it is likely that some of the nodes are temporarily unreachable for a few seconds to a few hours at various different times due to maintenance, upgrades, and/or errors. If a node is unavailable, the desired content purge cannot be completed and confirmed until the node becomes available again to process the purge request. Often other processes and services cannot proceed until a confirmation of the desired content purge is received. Therefore, there exists a need to reduce the amount of time required to confirm a purge of desired content.